


Visualization

by RectifiedPear



Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Oneshot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 10:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20006935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RectifiedPear/pseuds/RectifiedPear





	Visualization

Whenever Dylan has a bad day or exhausting one, he knows where to go, Being a big brother is exhausting and so is being a brother in general. Dolly and the neighbors, Dolly and the pups, Dolly and his parents, no matter what Dolly ignites flames and he's left sweeping up the ash. But not today. A mess of mud puddles, Dante being mad at sunlight and bathing, and the Demetri Three pranking everyone has left him a mess of ruffled fur and exhaustion. 

But it feels all worthwhile. Dolly is left holding the leash now, corralling the pups until their parents get home. He sidles along the street until he has arrived. The park he is welcome to lays full of dogs. Picnics and chew toys scattered across the grass.

But it's none of the average socializing he's here for. Dylan's here to see someone who cares about his thoughts, his passions. The vastness of space, the possibility of aliens! Maybe even examine the bark on trees, count rings on tree trunks. Heck, he wants to tell his friend - _More than a friend, Dylan._ \- about the many kinds of soil and how they filter water and how soluble they are. Maybe they'll discuss mud. Ha, Dylan's had more experience with types of dirt and mud than anyone else he knows! 

Big blue eyes and small black ears are attentive as he approaches, a flicker of concern, then a head tilt. “You are dirty today.”

“Family.” 

It's all he has to say, Hansel nods his head along. “Everyone today has been chatty, floaty, light.” He motions with a paw.

“Airheads?”

“Yes, that.”

“Well, I'm here now.”

Hansel bats his eyes, then smiles. “Indeed.”

Shaking remnants of kibble and bath time away from his fur, he straightens down stray snarls and does his best to look like his normal tidy self. The husky's body tenses. “Something wrong?” Before he can earn a reply, a frisbee is snatched as Hansel lunges and Dylan ducks. “Whoa, that was gonna hit me.”

“Mmm-hmm.” With a jerk of his head he throws it far, it soars over the heads of several hound dogs and sends them racing to catch it. “As you were saying? Airheads?”

“Y-yes, people who don't think.”

“There are many of those, as many as there are... clouds.”

He wags his tail. “Want to know all about the different kinds of clouds there are?”

Hansel flashes him a big toothy smile that makes him feel energized and less worn out. “Yes.” His tail curls around the Dalmatians side. Black and white on black and white. “Everything you have to say is so... poetic.”

“Oh. Oh I'll try. For you.” He takes all he's read and begins to weave a story, a picture with words framing an image. Them, the clouds. How the planets are obscured, how they are small, like his spots small. The weight of his friend leaning against him gets added in. Face hot, Dylan finds he's really good at romantic poetry lately. 

Who would have thought that?


End file.
